In troubles
by Saeshmea
Summary: Two guys enter to the Talon with the intension of steal money from the cash while Lionel and Martha were having a sex moment in the behind room. But all get more complicated when Martha tried to stop them... then all became a kidnapped...


In troubles

IT STARTED A TUESDAY MORNING. CLARK WAS IN METROPOLIS AT THE UNIVERSITY, MARTHA WAS WORKING IN THE TALON, AND LIONEL WAS GOING TO VISIT HER... (JONATHAN HAD DEATH SOME WEEKS AGO, AND MARTHA INSERTED HER WORK IN THE TALON WITH HER JOB AS A SENATOR - SHE'S A REALLY WONDERFULL WOMAN!! -)

Lionel got up with the wish of seeing Martha that morning. He had this wish every day, but sometimes he can't wait until the afternoon or pass the day with just calling her... that they he couldn't, he had a bad feeling and needed to know she was fine.  
Before go in the Talon, he went to the florist's. Then, he came in and found Martha serving a table. He stayed behind her and hid the flowers on his back. When she turned round she be scared.  
M: Ah!... (she breathed) Lionel! You scared me! You're so bad! What are you doing here?  
L: I came to give you some flowers... (he took out a red roses bouquet)... but if I'm a bad guy maybe will be better that I give it to another woman and leave you.  
He acted as he was going, but martha took his arm...  
M: What are you going, now?  
L: I'm leaving... Isn't this what you want?  
M: Maybe... because if you give me this bouquet, I will have to give you something... and I'm not sure if I really want (she played with him)  
L: So you have something for me?  
M: I have... in the back room... (she smiled)  
L: Oh my god! Great! So... here's your bouquet durling...  
They were been going to the bar, so when Lionel finished this sentence they kissed, opened the door, and disappear behind it.

While they were undressing eachother, two guys came in the café with the intention of steal from the cash.

Martha was agains the wall. Lionel was kissing her neck as he rolled up her skirt.  
M: Lionel... Oh... Lionel, please, stop... ah... Lionel! (she moved him away)  
L: What? Is anything wrong? Have I hurt you?  
M: No, dear... Of course you havent... But I heart something outside...  
L: It's a café... there are a lot of people there...  
M: I know... but I heart shouts.  
"Allright. Don't move. Be quiet. And nobody will be hurt!" shouted a man voice.  
M: Oh my god! They're holding up the café!  
L: Right... don't worry... I will go out and stop this  
M: Do you wont to be murdered?  
L: I don't.  
M: Well... so stay here... I will press the alarm.  
L: Wait...  
Martha had already opened the door, and she went crowling to the back of the bar, where the alarm was. She pushed the button. It was a silence alarm, but when she was returning to the room, one of the guys saw her...  
"Hey! What are you doing?" asked one of the guys to Martha, pointing her with a gun. He was looking at her breast and not at her eyes, because Martha had put her shirt on, but hadn't buttoned it.  
M: Crap! (she whispered) I... I was hidden here...  
"You weren't! I had looked here before, bitch! What were you doing, ah?" The man came to the back of the bar and see the alarm "Oh sheet! Hey! She had pressed the alarm!"  
"What!?" shouted the other guy... Martha knew that it will get worst. The second guy came towards them. "Stand up!" Martha did it. "There's anybody else who can surprise us?" Lionel was listening. He wanted to go out to be next to Martha, but then Martha said  
M: No. There isn't.  
So he couldn't go out because if he did they could thing she was lieing them.  
"Ok. I will belive you. Now, tell us... who are you?" She didn't answer. The man put the gun on her front "I will not repeat it again, ok?: Who are you?"  
M: I'm the owner. (she tried to seem calm)  
"Great! So it's because that that you wanted to be a heroe... well..." He smiled, and then he slap her with the gun and she felt into the bar. She scream of pain, but the guy took her from her nape and give her to the other guy. "She will help you to close all the doors. We will have to stay here some more time"  
All the costumers were sitting against the wall. They were less than ten person.  
The first door they close was the front door. At the same moment that the police arrived there. So, before closing the door the guy put his arm around her neck and...  
"We have nearly ten hostages, if you try anything, we will kill them!" After advice the police, they close the door.  
"There's another door?" Asked him.  
M: It is. At the backside.  
"Great. So go there..."

After close the back door.  
"Wait a moment..." said the guy, looking at her breast. "We can take some time for us..." and he take her against the wall.  
M: But your collegue is waiting us, and... (she tried to take him away being kind, but he took her hands and tried to kiss her while he rolled up her skirt, like Lionel had did before)  
"Oh! you don't were kni..." he couldn't finished the sentence because Lionel hit him with a pan.  
Without saying nothing Lionel and Martha hugged.  
L: You don't were knickers?  
M: I don't. But it's your fault.

L: Ok. Listen. I want you to go out of here, now. Ok?  
M: No! There are ten more persons there who can be hurt!  
While they argue, the other guy came in.  
"Hey, what's going on here?" he saw his colleague on the floor, and Lionel next to Martha. "Who are you? You said that there was nobody else, here! Who's he?"  
M: He's… my husband.  
"Your husband?" asked the guy and Lionel at the same time.  
M: Yes. My husband.  
The unconscious guy came back after a while, and they took Martha an Lionel to the café. But they made they sit separate. Lionel was with the other hostages and Martha was alone near the bar.

The stealers negotiated with the police to leave free some hostages. They let free all unless the two waiters, Martha and Lionel.  
"We want to run out of here knowing that we are going to be save" They said.  
"We know. But it's complicated" said the police.  
"Well. Here we had four more hostages, perhaps if I said you that I will kill one in twenty minutes you will try it harder."

Twenty minutes later there wasn't any answered from the police and it sound a shoot. The guy who had the gun, who seemed to be the boss, had murdered one of the waiters. He other, shouted. Martha tried to not shout, but get really scared. She was watching the death really close to her. Lionel still calm.

Not many time later, the guy who Lionel had hidden sat next to Martha.  
"Hey, I'm so sorry for what happened before, I didn't want to hurt you but you're really pretty and I just wanted to get some fun…"  
Martha tried to ignore him, but while he was speaking his hand had gone under her skirt, so she slap him, and he, angry, threw her to the floor, from the tabouret she was siting. Lionel had seen that and he stood up. The guy were over Martha when Lionel took him and punch at his face. Martha stil on the floor when.. BANG!  
M: Oh my god! No! Lionel!  
The other guy had shoot Lionel and he felt on the floor. Martha go towards him. He was bleeding. The shoot was on his tummy. She tried to stop the bleeding.  
M: Why have you done that?! (she was crying)  
L: I'm fine, dear, don't worry.  
M: Don't say nothing…

The police promised the stealers that they would have a car waiting at the backside if they left free the rest of the hostages. Finally the treaty was that they will let only one more hostage. And they let the waiter.  
M: Please. Let him free… he need to go to an hospital… he can die…  
"I'm sorry, but with him here we will have more time to leave."  
M: Please… (she was crying) You only need one hostage to run out of here. You can take me with you and the police will not do nothing to you…  
"Why are you as sure of that?"  
M: Because…  
L: No, please, Martha, don't…  
M: Because I'm the new senator…  
They laugh.  
"You aren't the senator. He's a man. And he calls… How does he call?"  
"Ah… Hent, or… Kent! That's… Senator Kent, Jonathan Kent"  
M: It was my husband. He dead. I'm Martha Kent, the new senator. Put the news, I'm sure we'll be there…  
They put on the TV: "how we have already said, the new Kansas senator, Martha Kent, wife of the death candidate Jonathan Kent, is in the kidnapped café with the millionaire Lionel Luthor. The kidnappers had already let free the customers and one of the two waiters, the other have been murderes.  
"You had lied us too much! You said that he was your husband!" said one of the guys after slap Martha, again.  
M: But I have told you the truth now…  
"He's a millionaire, they wouldn't let him die…"  
M: Of course they would… He's Lionel Luthor, he's hated for everybody here, if you murdered him you will do happy to much people, but if you murdered me all the country will be upset. Take me with you and you will be able to leave without problems…  
"Ok. Here's the phone, tell this to the police."  
Martha took the phone.  
"Here's the agent Jefferson, who's there?"  
M: It's Martha Kent.  
"Oh my god! The senator, hey guys, they put the senator on the phone!"  
M: This are not their instructions, this are mine: you will assure that they leave the town without problems, because I will go in the car with them. What you have to do is to take Lionel Luthor to the hospital, he will be in the café. Listen, these where MY instructions, agent, so do what I said. Oh! Another thing… I want you to tell of this to the agent Clark K., alright?  
"Who's Clark K, senator?"  
The call end here.

"Does anybody knows the agent Clark K?" shouted the agent Jeffersont.  
C: I'm Clark Kent, agent, the senator's son. I'm sure that she was talking about me…  
"Great, son, so listen what she had said…"

Fifteen minutes later an helicopter was taking Lionel to the Metropolis' hospital, Martha was going somewhere with the two guys by an old car, and Clark was following them from the air, waiting that they arrived to a zone without people, because it just was midday and there's too much people in the street to use his powers.  
In the car, Martha had her hands tied up and her lip was bleeding. The handsy man was sitting next to her and the other guy was driving. The handsy one started to touch her leg and she asked him to stop.  
"Please, let her" asked the one who was driving.  
"I'm just having some fun… come on… she also want it… she don't were nothing under the skirt… I just want to touch a little…"  
M: Get away from me! (shouted her)  
But the guy don't stop an his hand was nearly touching what haven't to be touched when they pass the bridge and Clark jump on he car.  
The guy who was driving stop the car.  
"I will see what happened"  
"Ok. We will be here."  
Clark hit the guy when he went out the car, and he felt unconscious. The other guy was continuing his game with Martha when Clark pulled out the car's door.  
C: Hey! What are you doing to my mum!  
He took him and threw out the car. The guy hit against the floor and get unconscious, too.  
C: Are you ok, mum?  
M: Oh, sweeter! I am… now, I am…

- - - - -  
Martha wanted to visit Lionel before be watched by a doctor. Her hurts still bleeding while she speak to him.  
M: Lionel, can you here me? I'm here, with you… and I'm fine… Lionel, the doctor have said me that maybe you will not wake up again, but I know that you love me too much to stay sleeping in that bed, because you prefer being near me, don't you? Of course you do. Lionel, please, you have to wake up, because if you don't all what I have put up with today will be for nothing… Listen (and now she speak at his ear) I still not wearing knickers… and I hope you will don't want to know what that guy tough there, because if I told you, you will get really upset and you will be able to kill him… Lionel, please… (she started to cry softly)  
L: What?  
M: Ah!! You have wake up! Oh, durling! You don't leave me!  
L: What?? (he insisted)  
M: What what?  
L: What did that guy touched there?  
M: Oh…  
L: What??  
She speak again at his ear…  
M: He touched my…  
L: He's a - - - - - - - - - - He's dead.  
Martha smiled, happy to see that Lionel is fine. He touched her lips.  
L: You're bleeding.  
M: It's nothing, don't worry…  
Clark arrived.  
C: Hi mum. Lionel, glad to see you're fine!  
L: Thanks, Clark.  
M: Hi dear. What are you carrying?  
C: Oh… before the police took some proofs I can take that… (and he gave his mum the roses bouquet)  
M: Oh! You see Lionel, they're your roses… they still being perfect, I will leave them here, with you…  
C: I found something more…  
M: What¿?  
C: They were near the roses… (and Clark took out Martha's knickers. She quickly take them) They were in the backroom… I supposed that you didn't want the police to find them… But I can't believe that you let those guys to take them out of you…  
M: Of course I don't!  
C: So what are they doing there?  
M: Well… (she and Lionel watched eachother)  
C: You know that… I don't really want to listen that…  
M: That's great…

- - - -  
After a doctor seen Martha, at the dinner time, Martha was with Lionel to help him to eat.  
L: Can I ask you something?  
M: Of course.  
L: Why did you say I was you husband?  
M: … well… I… I wanted them to think that you were there to protect me…  
L: Just for that?  
M: No… it was what I was thinking at that moment… I was in trouble with a man who wanted to rape me, and you had already could run away, but you hadn't, you staid there, and you risk your life to help me, and you did it again later… so, you were there, hugging me, and I though "God, he love me, I love him, let me stay like now for ever, let me spend my life with him"  
L: Did you really think that?  
M: I did. I still thinking now. I love you, Lionel Luthor, and I don't want you to leave me alone, never.  
L: I love you, too, Martha Kent, and I promise I will never leave you alone.  
They get closer and they kiss.

THE END


End file.
